


I Don't Know How to Pray

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Eliot likes them, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One sided ot3, Unrequited Love, Whump, but they don't like him in that way, no beta we die like men, sorta no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: I don't know what to write here and that's on me
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Eliot Spencer/Parker
Kudos: 29





	I Don't Know How to Pray

Eliot stared at the hospital bed where Hardison laid. The hospital bed that everyone told him he should've been in instead. Well, they hadn't told him flat out, but he could see it on their faces when they even bothered to look at Eliot. Hardison was in a coma because of him. He hadn't been there in time, and now Hardison was here, laying motionlessly in the bed, breathing steady and pale. He was alone in the room. If he woke up early enough, he could sit with Hardison for an hour before the rest of the team got there and tensions got too much for Eliot.

It was earlier than normal when Parker came into the room. Eliot made the mistake of looking at her. The look on her face caused Eliot to flee the room as a feeling of fear filled his body for a moment. He'd never seen her so angry, and Eliot just needed to go somewhere else. He found himself in the hospital's cathedral. He sat himself in the back, feeling out of place. He used to have God in his heart, but, he knew the man was long gone. He carefully lowered himself onto his knees and bowed his head, closing his eyes. He stayed quiet for a moment, not even really sure anymore what he was doing.

It was clear no one wanted him around right then, so he would stay out of sight until they did. And until they weren't mad.

"I don't know how to pray," he mumbled, opening his eyes and looking at his folded hands. Tears welled in his eyes. Did he really not know how to pray anymore?

An older lady sat down next to him, and didn't say anything. She had stark white hair annd piercing eyes. She watched him for a moment, seeing his hands shaking. His whole body was shaking, but she kept her gaze focused on his hands.

"Do you need something?" He asked. He sounded tired. He hadn't been sleeping very well since the incident.

"You've lived a long life," she said, turning her gaze away from him. "You've lived centuries."

Eliot furrowed his eyebrows together, looking away and frowning.

"You're too young to be loosing someone."

"You don't-"

"Who is he?" She asked. "Who is he to you?"

"How do you know its a he?"

"I saw you run from a room. Glanced in. Figured you needed someone to keep you company."

"I'm-" He moved so he was sitting with her on the bench. "He's a friend."

"A friend?" She rose an eyebrow.

"A friend," he repeated, looking away.

"Why are you in here, and not back there with him?"

Eliot frowned. That was a good question, but, Parker was mad at him, and he couldn't bear to see it.

"It's complicated."

"It is?"

This woman had Eliot second guessing himself too much for his own good. He made a 'hmph' noise and looked away.

"It's my fault he's in the coma. And no one wants me around while they're waiting for him to wake up."

She nodded, making an ah noise. Then she stood. "Just trying talking to Him. He's always here to listen to His children." 

Eliot watched her leave the room, sighing and lowering himself to his knees again, folding his hands together and bowing his head. No one was in the cathedral so he figured he'd be okay to speak aloud.

"Oh God, oh God what do I do?" he spoke, voice soft in case anyone came in so they wouldn't be disturbed. "I've got to ask a favor from you. And I know we haven't spoken in a while, and I hope you hear me, oh Lord."

He started shaking again, eyes still clenched shut as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Please let him live, and help them forgive. I know it was my fault, and I don't ask for much."

And God said-

"He's awake," came Parker's voice from the door. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasn't sure if she'd heard him or not. He hoped she didn't. "You can come if you want."

Her tone wasn't cold like it had been in the past. It was almost warmer. He didn't meet her eyes as he stood, following her back to the hospital room. The elevator up was deathly quiet. His hear felt lighter when he heard Hardison laughing in the room. Parker went in and he paused right outside the door. The old lady from before cuaght his eyes, and she nodded. And he went in.


End file.
